


My sword, my knight

by BrightDream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JB Appreciation Week "Favorite Symbolism" - My first attempt at a 100 words drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sword, my knight

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the cliche with this one, just because I love it too damn much.
> 
> [For reference ](http://static.squarespace.com/static/52fc05c9e4b08fc45bd99090/53626831e4b09cd4e2b3a7e8/5362685de4b0e8117294a93c/1398958285295/oathkeeper-1000x563-1.jpg)

Even after all this time, whenever she wielded Oathkeeper, black and red, something stirred inside him, _just right._

Before, Jaime had been the golden lion, the knight. Now Brienne was the one with the valyrian blade, the only golden lion between them on the pommel of her sword.

Jaime’s titles had been removed by the Dragon Queen the day he had been sentenced to exile in Tarth. Yet, he had learned with Brienne that the titles didn’t mean anything.

He had never met more of a knight than Brienne of Tarth, who now carried his honor, his sword, his heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [josiepug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepug/pseuds/josiepug) took a look at this for me, so credits to her ;)


End file.
